The Dragon Maiden
by WildJayAppears
Summary: After the guild called Lucy weak on accident, her thoughts lead her to leaving Fairy Tail. 2 years later, she is known as The Acidic Rose, Rose Vermillion. But when Sorcerer Weekly International takes a picture of her that finds its way back to the guild, will Lucy fight to keep her independence or will she rejoin the group that she felt that she was lied to by?
1. Chapter 1

**2 Years since Lucy quit Fairy Tail**

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia, A.K.A. The Acidic Rose**_

Lucy ducked as the massive tail of the creature swept overhead, her hair getting tossed by the wind coming off it's tail, "Acid Dragon Roar!" she shouted, spraying the highly corrosive attack on the monster. If screamed before falling over dead.

She wiped her mouth, a lot had happened in two years, meeting the last remaining dragon. The Acid Dragon, Sulficaine, he taught her, a broken girl who felt powerless how to stand on her own two feet again. She grimaced...

Two years, now she was stronger than ever, but was it enough to be accepted again. She left because she was weak, something that Natsu admitted when he was drunk, with the rest of Team Natsu joining in.

She left the guild an hour later, fleeing Fiore to train deep in the mountains of Minstrel. Life was good after Sulficaine passed away due to age. She had been taking independent jobs, trying to make a name for herself that wasn't connected to Fairy Tail. The Acidic Rose. She took the knife off of her belt from next to her keys and proceeded to cut off it's toenail, a strange activity as it was what the client requested. She finished with the last one before securing them in the burlap sack before finding her way back to the alchemy shop in the city. The load was heavy, but bearable. A year ago, she wouldn't have even been able to lift it. Now, it was like picking up a child on her back.

She walked into town, the townspeople clearing the way for the girl that had a scar on her face from a claw mark. A price to pay to learn such magic. Acid corrodes beauty, she had to pay with a little of it. Yet most men still oogled at her in her leather armor, another thing she never though she'd wear.

She kicked the door open to the alchemy shop and proceeded to silently walk to the counter and place the bag on it. The owner seemed quite pleased with her before handing her a bag of jewel, "always a pleasure Ms. Rose," he waved as she left.

Little did she notice of the photographer who snapped a picture of her.

* * *

 _ **Natsu Dragneel**_

"Natsu," Wendy shouted as she zoomed into the room, a Sorcerer Weekly clutched in her hands.

"What's up?" he asked, his feet on the table as the rest of Team Natsu sat around.

She tossed the magazine in front of him, "it's this month's Sorcerer Weekly International!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Look at the cover!" Wendy ordered.

Natsu, Gray and Erza leaned over it before they gasped,

"It can't be..." Erza began.

"There is no way it could be her," Gray added.

Natsu blinked, "who the heck is The Acidic Rose?"

Gray and Erza looked straight at Natsu, "are you kidding me man? That's Lucy!"

The usual dull roar of the guild hall went silent at the mention of the member who took off without a word.

Wendy grabbed the magazine and flipped to a page, she began to read:

 _"Acid Dragon Slayer Rose Vermillion is highly regarded as one of the best wizards outside of Fiore and has declined every interview that SWI has attempted. However, upon speaking with many former clients, she came onto the scene a year ago with an amazing defeat of one of the most dangerous dark guilds of Minstrel. Her accent however, seems to convey that she was originally from Fiore, with many identifying the keys on her belt as the keys used by the missing Fairy Tail guild mage Lucy Heartfilia. Rose has made no comment on such rumors but seems sure that she is intent on not leaving the country as it stands now."_

Wendy lowered the magazine, "Dragon Slayer? Lucy as a Dragon Slayer?" Erza breathed

"I don't get it though, why did she leave?" Gray pondered the question that had been on their minds for years now.

Natsu shook his head, "I'd have to smell her to see if this chick really is Lucy. But judging from that scar, and the dragon slayer magic, I don't think so."

Erza slammed a fist into his chest, "dammit Natsu! We can't leave something like this to chance! Lucy is family, we have to bring her back!"

"Besides, Fairy Tail hasn't been the same since she left," Gray pointed out, missing his shirt.

He heard a sigh as Juvia picked it up, "darling please try not to lose your shirt, taking it off is one thing, but leaving it on the ground is another."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"I say the only thing that's changed is the fact that Gray and Juvia are together and not acting weird about it!" Happy giggled from above.

Gray glared at the exceed, "stay out of my love life cat!"

"So how do we bring Lucy back?" Erza finally asked.

* * *

 **Lucy**

Lucy picked a job off of the public board, _Slay the Fire Dragon: 70,000 Jewel_

She knew it probably wasn't a dragon, but 70,000 jewel was 70,000 jewel.

Whatever little fire mage shouldn't be a problem for her. She had taken down a few before. She readjusted her pack before walking the miles to the quarry where the rumored dragon was causing a scene. She arrived a few days later, when she found the address of the client, she was stunned to see that it had been abandoned for years.

She spun in a circle, readying herself.

A rock fell from the top of the quarry as a man jumped from it's rim, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Lucy blinked with wide eyes as she dodged the attack, leaping backwards in a flip. She landed on her feet with a short breath.

"So you're the Acidic Rose that was mentioned in Sorcerer Weekly, huh? You don't look all that tough," Natsu boasted as he prepared himself.

"Funny, last time we met, you called me the weakest mage Fairy Tail ever had! ACID DRAGON ROAR!" she directed the wide breath attack towards her former guild mate.

Natsu grunted as he narrowly dodged it, "I ain't ever seen you before in my life!"

Lucy charged, "good, because I am not that cry baby anymore!"

She swung a fist covered in an acidic slime at Natsu who tumbled back, "what the heck are you talking about?"

"ICE-MAKE PRISON!"

A cage of ice fell from the sky, trapping Lucy inside, "what the hell!? You tricked me!"

Gray stepped out from behind a boulder, "Lucy? Man, it really is you!"

Lucy stalked back and forth angrily like a caged animal, "oh, don't act like you weren't happy that I was gone, you idiots wanted it this way."

"If I may interject," Erza appeared from behind another boulder, "I don't recall anything that made you leave."

"Because you were drunk. You all agreed I was the weakest mage Fairy Tail ever had and that it'd be better for you on jobs if I left so I wouldn't get into the way," she snarled, placing her hands on the ice bars.

The three members of Team Natsu glanced at each other, "We said what?"

In the begginings of an argument over who caused her to leave, Lucy threw a wicked kick into one of the bars, breaking it.

The Fairy Tail mages turned, stunned at the newfound strength Lucy had gained.

She started to walk away, disgusted before Gray dropped another cage on her, this time, with only air holes. Lucy panicked, Acid couldn't melt this, the walls were too thick to break through, she was trapped.

And she was going to be brought back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Author's note: I thought I'd try my hand at this area of Fairy Tail fanfics. But hey, it didn't turn out quite as well as I hoped but I will post it anyways just because I'm that bored. -Jay


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy sat in the ice-cage as they tried to take her back to Fiore without an incident. She sat at the bottom of the cage, waiting for an opening. Her former friends were talking outside, as if Lucy had lost her mind.

She started to test the bars as they went to get food, showing blatant disrespect for someone they once called a friend. She kicked out again, a tiny crack, she pounded it again, a small hole breaking open. With one final kick, the cage broke open, she crawled her way out of it to the gasps of the townspeople.

"Is that her?"

"That's the Acidic Rose!"

"Someone's trying to kidnap her!"

Lucy stood up fully, her blonde hair tousled over her shoulders, a little girl ran up to her from a table, "Ms. Rose! thank you for saving my village last month!"

Lucy bent over and patted the girl on the head, "don't mention it. It's what I do!" she smiled.

The kid beamed, "when I grow up, I wanna be just like you!"

A feeling of pride swelled up within Lucy as she stood up again, "hey, I got to get away from these bad guys, can you point them in the wrong direction possibly?"

The little girl saluted as Lucy took off running. She dove into the bushes through all the smelly plants. She had to throw Natsu off of her scent.

A question formed in her mind. Why now? After two years? She was happy away from Fairy Tail. She led a good life, meeting new people, making a good life for herself. A life not related to Fairy Tail or the name Heartphillia. The only connection was the borrowed last name, the surname of the first master. The one she got herself from Mavis.

* * *

 ** _2 years ago- Magnolia Woods_**

Lucy stumbled through the forest, heading away from the place she had called home. Away from Fairy Tail. Away from her own weak self. A person stepped out in front of her, Mavis.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to do this?" Mavis asked, hoping for the celestial mage to change her mind.

"I'm sorry Mavis, I've been letting Fairy Tail down. I have to leave, I don't want to get in the way anymore," Lucy teared up.

Mavis's face softened into sadness, "if you aren't going to let Makarov remove your guild mark, I can do it for you."

"You would do that?"

Mavis nodded, "I will always see you as a member of Fairy Tail, regardless of if you are or not. You are strong in your own way. But if you are set on this, I can not stop you."

Lucy slowly lifted her hand, exposing the guild mark, "do it."

"You must promise me three things before I do so Lucy."

The blonde blinked, "One, you must not reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you live, two, you must never use former contacts that you met through the guild for personal gain, and three, though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you, do you promise to obey the rules I have set forth."

Lucy remembered those words. Mystogan had abided by the same ones. She nodded.

Mavis waved a hand over Lucy's guild mark, the pink tattoo disappearing from her hand.

Mavis was on the verge of tears, "take care Lucy Heartfillia."

"I don't want to use that name again. I want to make my own name for myself."

The first master thought for a moment before looking at a bush some meters away, "Rose Vermillion, as a tribute to this being our last meeting. I insist."

Lucy thought for a moment before nodding, "I'd like that."

"Well, Rose, I wish you good luck on your journey," those were the last words she would hear from anyone in Fairy Tail for two years.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

Lucy dove into the mud pool and closed her eyes as she dove under, it sucked but for her, it may be the only way to avoid Natsu. She waited for minutes, her training under the dragon giving her added constitution. She wasn't the same little girl that was in Fairy Tail. Not the damsel in distress. Not the weak link. She was a strong as acid that could eat through bone. She waited another minute before slowly ascending, clearing her face of the dirt and grime. She listened, just the wind through the trees. The birds in the air and her own breathing. She pulled herself out, her armor filled with mud. not the greatest day, but she had had worse.

She flopped onto her back, blinking mud out of her eye. What she wouldn't give for hydrofluoric acid right now.

But a problem still remained, Fairy Tail was trying to bring her back. Maybe they thought she was with a dark guild? She sighed, why now?

She slowly got to her feet, a few globs of mud falling to the ground. She shook her arms, flinging mud all over the plants as she walked towards the southern coastline of Minstrel. She kept walking for about a day, washing herself off in one of the nearby streams.

"Freaking Fairy Tail," she muttered.

She paused, a faint voice, "Natsu! I see her! She's over there all wet!"

Happy. The cat.

Of course he was here, he was attached to Natsu by the hip practically.

She started running through the brush, Team Natsu hot on her trail.

She jumped a small chasm with ease, her back foot clearing it by about six inches. She kept running, she had to be faster.

Yet something drifted on the wind. The scent of smoke. Of something burning. She cleared the tree line to come face to face with a village blazing. Wizards were running around, burning it to the ground.

A black man on horseback was surveying the area, "collect all the women and young girls! Kill the rest!"

Lucy gritted her teeth as she looked at their guild insignia. Order of the Blackhand. A dark guild that used women as slaves. One grabbed onto her and started to pull her toward a wagon filled with other prisoners. Lucy yanked free, "hey boss! We got a fighter over here? What do you say we do?"

He lowered a staff, "we kill the fighters,"

She smirked as she started getting ready to fight when my spotlight was stolen.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

The man on horseback fell over as Natsu's hand slammed into his face.

She swayed her head over to the main group without people, "ACID DRAGON...ROAR!"

The breath attack flooded the area they were in with acid, giving chemical burns to some of the men assembled.

The leader balked, "dragon slayers?!"

"We're from Fairy Tail!" Natsu put two hands on his hips.

"You are I'm not," she said as she kicked another attacker in the face.

Natsu turned, "what are you talking about? Of course your a Fairy Tail member, you do remember Fairy Tail right?"

She flipped a guy over my shoulder before plunging her knife into his leg, "of course I remember, I remember you calling me the weakest mage Fairy Tail had ever seen. I don't regret leaving, because without it, I wouldn't have gotten stronger," Lucy strained as she threw him to the ground.

Natsu punched an incoming wizard, "Geez, you think we'd ever say anything like that? You really have gone insane!"

Lucy rolled her, eyes, "I don't have time for this, I have a dark guild to thrash, just go back to Fiore and leave me the hell alone!"

She turned to face an incoming attacker as a sword was thrust over her shoulder, Lucy turned to come face to face with Erza, "we won't go back until you come with us, Lucy, we promised Master Makarov that!"

"Then break it like you guys break towns, just leave me alone!" Lucy was quickly growing agitated at her former guild mates.

"Come on Luce, everyone misses you, just come back home," Gray added as he appeared stark naked.

Lucy sighed as the last member of the dark guild fell, "you don't get it. I am home. This is my home. I'm my own person now. Lucy died that night in Magnolia two years ago when she was told a bitter truth."

"What bitter truth?"

"That I was the weakest mage in Fairy Tail. That I should leave and go train, that I should stop getting in the way. But I learned something from that. I can't trust a guild."

"I don't ever remember saying that!" Natsu protested.

Lucy crossed her arms, looking much more intimidating with the long scar on the side of her face and armor than she ever did two years prior, "you still did. I've moved on, I'm not your problem anymore. Just leave me be."

With that, Team Natsu watched as Lucy walked away, leaving Rose in her place.

The trio and Happy looked at each other, "well what now? Master told us to bring her back no matter what it took."

Erza stared at the blonde's back as she ran over the hilltop, "mind control or brainwashing. It's the only explanation. We have to find out what happened. We have to get our Lucy back."

Happy raised a paw, "she seems pretty complacent with her life her, especially now that she is a dragon slayer!"

Natsu looked down at his buddy, "but this is Lucy we're talking about, something has to be wrong."

Happy shook his head as the others started walking after Lucy, "why do I have a feeling that Lucy is the only sane one here right now?"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

AN: Wow, that's a pretty overwhelming response to a first chapter. Anyway, I am actually having to come up with a plot because I didn't expect this story to gain that much popularity that quick. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you guys next time! -Jay


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for delay and HOLY CRAP! YOU GUYS ACTUALLY ENJOY THIS STORY? I WROTE IT OUT OF BOREDOM! I never expected this much response out of one of my Fairy Tail Fanfics so for that, you guys are awesome, now where did I leave off on the last chapter...?

 _Rose/Lucy:_

"Hey! Lucy! Wait up!" the voice of one of the people she hated shouting for an echo of herself that no longer existed. The footfalls sounded closer until a hand latched onto her shoulder, "hey Lucy, slow down will ya?"

Without hesitation, Rose Vermillion swung around and slammed a fist directly into the face of Natsu Dragneel.

Team Natsu stopped running in surprise at the act as Natsu hit the ground, Rose grabbed him by his scarf and yanked his chest off the ground, "I am not Lucy, not anymore. Get that through your head and leave me alone. Understood?"

"What the heck happened to you? Who are you and what did you do to her?" He scrambled to his feet before getting kicked away by Rose again. He skipped on the ground before coming to a stop by Erza. He immediately got to his feet, "hey! What's the matter with you!?"

"Nothing! There is nothing wrong with me! This is who I am now. Lucy Heartfelia is as good as dead," Rose shouted back.

"Forgive me if we refuse to believe that, we know the real Lucy is still down there somewhere," Gray stepped forward.

Rose looked away, "She's gone. I made sure of that when I left Fiore and Fairy Tail."

"NO WAY! I AIN'T LETTING YOU GET AWAY THAT EASY! NOT AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Natsu practically screamed as he ran towards her again, "I'LL BEAT WHO EVER TOOK YOU AWAY OUT OF YOUR MIND! I WANT MY GUILD MATE BACK!"

Erza was soon following him with Gray behind her.

What still shocked them was Lucy's dirty trick, stepping to the side letting them all trip over her foot.

Happy was still airborne and laughing his butt off, he quieted down and flew in front of his former guild mate, "Lucy, Rose, are you happy?"

She blinked, caught off guard by the question, "I beg your pardon?"

"With your new life, are you happy?"

She crossed her arms and faintly smiled, "sometimes. I built myself a good life here Happy. It may sound rude of me to say, but I'm glad I left Fairy Tail."

"Aye, but you're still you! Do what you want Rosie! I won't stop you unlike those bozos," the exceed smiled.

"Thanks Happy, at least you understand,"

The exceed gasped and leaned closer, "hey Rosie?"

"What is it?" she sounded genuinely concerned, like her old self.

"Did you lose weight?"

Her eyebrow twitched, "one, yes I did, two, you realize I can dissolve your bones now right?"

He laughed and flew backwards as Team Natsu got to their feet, "hey Happy! We're trying to bring her home, not encourage her," Gray remarked.

"Come on Gray, she's happy with out us!" the exceed shouted back.

Rose sighed, they were not taking 'No' for an answer.

Erza glared at their former tam mate and friend, "whoever you are, give us Lucy back right now!"

Rose took up a fighting stance, "in your dreams Erza."

Natsu and Gray looked at each other in alarm. Lucy would have never said anything like that. In thier minds, Lucy was about to come back with minimal scarring.

"Circle Sword!"

"Acid Dragon ROAR!"

Oh right, acid.

Erza's swords were just little bits of coroded metal hen Rose jumped through it, striking Erza in the face, launching her into a tree.

"Lucy! Rose! Who ever you are, you need to stop this before you get yourself killed!" Gray panicked.

"Live to fight another day Luce! This is Erza, do you remember to not make her angry?" Natsu added on.

A sword came shooting out of the woods before Rose did something that shut them both up, she kicked it skyward, waited a fraction of a second for it to come down before kicking it by the handle back to the sender.

Clearly the outcry of pain was not something typical for Erza to admit. But so far, in only seconds, Lucy, the girl with the keys had an advantage over Titania.

"Yeah! That oughta show her Rosie!" Happy cheered.

Natsu stared at his little buddy, "who's side are you on anyway?"

"Lucy's. This was her choice, I don't blame her for acting this way. She's venting off steam."

A small cloud of dust appeared from over the hill as a messenger came sprinting towards them, scroll in hand.

The two boys watched as he ran straight up to Lucy and handed her the scroll. Words were exchanged as Erza had to get up again.

Lucy's expression turned to alarm as she started running down the trail, scroll in hand. The man was still panting.

"Hey you, what was in that letter?" Gray loomed over the short man.

"The young prince...he was kidnapped...the kidnappers demanded to see the Acidic Rose, she's the only chance this country has at peace. She is the final hope on many occasions, but this time, I fear it may be beyond her capabilities!"

Natsu pounded his fists together, "don't worry, she won't be alone this time! She's got her family at her back!"

"Yes, it would be foolhardy of us to let her go at this alone," Erza smiled with her eyes closed.

"So what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Gray started hustling after her.

Natsu and Erza nodded as the two started running after their former Team mate.

Happy on the other hand sighed, "they'll never learn will they?" he spoke aloud before flying after them, "wherever we're going, I hope they have some tasty fishies!"

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, I know it's short but it's 2 in the morning and I'm am tired. Anyway, I hope this can tie you over until the next chapter, until next time! -Jay**


	4. Author's Note (May 24, 2018)

**Hey everyone!**

 **I just wanted to let you know I totally had forgotten about this story but seeing the k overwhelming responses to it I will try to make an effort to write another chapter. What was originally going to be the next chapter in Dragon Maiden was accidentally deleted last year so it's no surprise I forgot about this series. So please bear with me and I hope to get a chapter up in the next few months. In the mean time I do encourage you to check out my two newer works in fanfiction** ** _Heroine of Time,_** **a take on The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time with Linkle as the Hero instead of Link and of course my main focus right now**

 ** _Fairy Tail NX_**

 **As the title implies it is a next generation fanfic with some definite changes from others out there and it's one I'm trying to make my best out there. So while you're waiting for Dragon Maiden to update, to ahead and check out those ones.**

 **Hope to see you guys back here for when the next chapter comes out!**

 **-Jay**


	5. Chapter 4

**MINSTREL**

Rose stopped a few miles from where she stopped, hands on her knees. She swore under her breath. She had to go and rescue a member of the royal family and deal with Fairy Tail at the same time, "what the hell are you all still doing here!? Go away!"

Natsu smiled as he panted, "no way Lucy! We're a team! Wherever you go, we go too!"

Rage field inside the young Acid Dragon Slayer's heart, "a team? No Natsu, you made it clear that I wasn't part of the team the moment the three of you opened your mouths that day! And seriously, my name is Rose."

"Nah, it's still...ungh!" he gasped as Rose's foot went straight to his family jewels.

"That messenger, he said that this could possibly be beyond your capabilities. You know as a Fairy Tail Wizard..." Titania began.

"Former."

"That we will always help in these situations. Whether you like it or not we are going to help," Erza crossed her arms.

Gray nodded in agreement, "face it Lucy, you're stuck with us. It'll be just like old times."

It was silent before she started to laugh as looks of utter confusion crossed the two Fairy Tail mages faces. Rose closed her eyes with a smile, "it would be anything but. You don't know this country like I do and I'm done being the damsel in distress that is always getting rescued. I'm stronger now than I could ever have been back in Fairy Tail. One thing you learn when you're out on your own is that you can't depend on anyone else for your survival."

"Aye!" Happy chimed in, "you tell em' Rosie!"

She turned ed around and started walking again, "and Gray if you are seriously going to keep following me, put some clothes on before I melt the skin off your arms."

He looked down and quickly pulled his pants back up as Natsu found his feet, "so, you're letting us come with?"

"With some ground rules. What I say goes. Okay? Just don't slow me down and we'll be fine. We can find the Prince and you'll all be on the first train or caravan to Fiore. Got it?"

"We all will. We aren't gonna leave until we get Lucy Heartfelia back!" Natsu roared in her face.

The blonde clenched her teeth and shouted back, "how many times to do I have to tell you? I left that life behind!"

Natsu forcefully grabbed her shoulder, "no you haven't! Otherwise your Celestial Spirit Keys wouldn't be attached to your belt like they are right now!"

Rose blinked, "you did not just go there."

He looked down as he let her go, "look, the guild, it's different without you Luce. It's not as much fun without my partner."

She sighed before trekking onwards, "Natsu, this is my life now. This was my choice. Yeah, I still have my keys, but that's because I have contracts. I don't rely on them as often because I learned to be strong without someone else. I built a name for myself here. I didn't have an friends to propel me to where I'm at. I worked hard for this. I'm not Lucy Heartfelia or Lucy of Fairy Tail, I'm Rose. The Acidic Rose. The Thorn that Corrodes. Mavis lent me her last name as a testament to our last meeting. Other than that, I left that life behind me."

Erza and Gray stayed back as Natsu kept up stride for stride with Lucy, Happy walking on Lucy's side instead of Natsu's. Natsu gritted his teeth, "but you...why? Why would you believe something that stupid? That incorrect?"

"Because it came from the people I care about most Natsu. Gajeel calling me a bimbo I could handle but being called weak from my own team, it's different. Now can we please drop the guild subject?"

He muttered something under his breath which made Lucy snort, "no, I'm first generation. Same as you."

"YOU HEARD THAT!?"

Rose snickered, "yeah, Dragon Slayer senses. I have them too now. It's just something that happens you know?"

"Wait, if you're a First Generation Dragon Slayer, that means you were..." Erza blurted out.

Rose gave a single nod in response, "yeah. Sulfuricane. Talk about a Dragon who could really motivate you. He was good, more of a father than my own after my mother died."

"Is he the one that gave you that scar?" Gray cut to the chase.

"Yes. It was a price I was willing to pay. Acid corrodes beauty, I was willing to give up anything to be stronger, but I was fine. It was hard at first, having to condition my body and take spell after spell. Excruciating pain until I could stand barefoot in the sulfuric acid pools inside the mountain. I'm glad I did it. I'm glad to have known him."

"Have?"

"He passed away last year. I was his last pupil. His best work of art as he eloquently put it. After he died, I started building my life, my reputation. Obviously I didn't keep enough of a lower profile since you all are here."

Natsu placed his hands behind his head, "you met a Dragon and I missed it, I'm kinda jealous!"

She waved it off, "it's not something you haven't done before. You were actually raised by Igneel. Apparently Sulfuricane and Igneel hated each other."

"Really? Huh. I never even heard of Sulfuricane before. Igneel didn't really talk about other dragons. But hey, you met one, so maybe Igneel is still out there..."

The group fell silent, "so Rose, where do you live now?" Happy broke it after a minute.

Rose simply smiled, "nowhere really, I'm always traveling so it's kind of fun. If I want to relax for a day I just pay for a room at a local inn."

"Do you get motion sick?"

She stopped, "I've been purposely avoiding that issue because I don't want to find out. So far I just get a little seasick on boats."

"Haha! We gotta see what happens to you on a train!" Natsu said devilishly, "then you'll know how I feel!"

"If I have to get on, you have to be on twice as long."

"Hey! No fair!" He protested as Erza and Gray stopped.

The scarlet haired woman looked at her shirtless comrade, "what's wrong?"

"I know we should be worrying about Lucy because she's not herself but to be honest, right now, I'm kind a worried about..."

"Juvia?"

He nodded, "I hope this mission is over soon. She wants to see Lucy again too. But there is another reason...we...haven't told anyone yet..."

"You don't mean that...no..."

"Yeah. Juvia is pregnant."

 **FIORE**

Makarov Dreyar kept one eye open, "so Princess Hisui has been kidnapped?"

The messenger from the magic council nodded, "yes, we were hoping that we could get Fairy Tail's help! You've saved this Kingdom twice before, we are asking you to save it again! We'll cover any damages you cause within reason for the next month if you locate her and bring her back to Crocus safely!"

The older guild master exhaled, "I suppose that is a fair trade. I'll put a team together to try and locate her. They'll be heading to Crocus at first light."

"Thank you Master Makarov."

The messenger ran from the room as Makarov looked at the empty table. Team Natsu had run off on another possible wild goose chase. Juvia's noticeable cut off from alcohol could only mean one thing. Gajeel wouldn't go anywhere without Levy because of little Gale, and Laxus was...Laxus. it left him a few options though, "Wendy, Elfman, Cana, I need to speak to you three."

 **MINSTREL - Later that night**

Natsu looked at Lucy's sleeping form, her leather armor fitting her body nicely. Blonde hair was everywhere as he sighed, the noise drowned out by the flames. Happy was curled up next to her. It was almost like a betrayal, how quickly he was okay with Lucy's new persona. Bits of her were still there but all in all, she was a new person. This...Rose. He heard Gray move in his sleeping bag, "hey, flame brain, why are you looking at her like a crazy stalker?"

"Says the stripper with a baby on the way," Natsu commented with a pale expression.

"Shut up...wait...if you heard that, then that means..."

A mumbled "congratulations," came from Lucy as she moved a bit. Erza was still motionless.

Gray moved like he was swatting a fly, "you still heard that!?"

"Yes, now shut up, and go to sleep, we have a long way to go and not a lot of time."

The sound of the campfire crackled as Natsu stretched, "I thought you'd be asleep."

"Kind of hard to sleep with a fire going and you two idiots talking," she said quietly, "I have half a mind to leave your whiny asses here and camp elsewhere."

"Someone's hostile."

"Just shut up."

"At least I'm not in your bed this time, eh Lucy?"

She remained quiet, not even protesting the incorrect name as she gort up and grabbed her backpack before pulling out the rope and heading to the nearest large tree, "good night."

"LUCY NO!" Gray flung himself out of the sleeping bag as the boys tackled the blonde girl.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT!?" Natsu shouted.

She lifted an eyebrow, "tie myself to the tree so I don't fall out when I'm sleeping? Maybe because I don't want to fall?"

The two wizards stopped, "so you weren't gonna hang yourself?"

They got off her as she bounced to her feet and dusted herself off, "of course not. I may hate the three of you but not to the point where I would kill myself."

"Three? Oh right, Happy."

"WOULD YOU THREE JUST SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" the commanding voice of Erza Scarlet echoed over the forest.

Rose simply sighed and packed up her belongings hurriedly, "you idiot! Pack your stuff now!"

Erza grumbled as she stood up, "it's the middle of the night, why would I..."

The roar that shook the very forest floor cut her off.

"Because," Rose looked at her former team mates, "none of us want to be that thing's next meal."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Well, that is not the best writing I could have done but I did crank this out in the span of three hours? Not super prepared but for some reason, that was the deal with the last three chapters. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it as I am figuring out where I want the story to go. But after over a year since Chapter 3, I hope this a somewhat acceptable Chapter 4! Hope you all have a fantastic day and I will be responding to reviews at the beginning of the next chapter!**

 **-WildJayAppears**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello everyone...HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE THIS STORY?! I am blown away by your constant support, thank you all so much! This one story has more views than the entirety of my YouTube channel combined and more than the rest of any story here. As of this writing:**

 **36 Reviews**

 **92 Favorites**

 **134 Followers**

 **6,172 Views!**

 **SIX. THOUSAND!**

 **Anyway time to keep to my word and respond to last chapters reviews!**

 **Alice: Thanks! I wanted her to be challenge Natsu so she's pretty motivated.**

 **Robbie2413: Oh believe me, I'm still winging it. I expected this story to die but I get a few notifs every week. I've read similar stories in the "Lucy leaves Fairy Tail" gimmick but I wanted to put a twist on mine.**

 **Anyway, on with the fic!**

* * *

 **MINSTREL**

Rose was fast. Faster than she was in the guild. Natsu and Happy kept pace easily but Gray and Erza had to play catch up.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gray shouted.

"Move it or you are gonna get eaten alive!" She shouted back as Erza requipped to try and go faster.

Natsu looked at her face, the scar added a level of darkness to what was once a bubbly outgoing personality. Now she just seemed...exotic? Her eye caught his, "what are you looking at, do I got something on my face?"

He grinned, "I'm just glad you aren't dead!"

"Well then keep moving or we will be idiot!"

"So what is chasing us anyway?" Erza voiced up.

Rose hurdled a fallen log on the road with ease, "it's a Leatherback! Acid won't melt it! It's skin is invulnerable to it!"

"Then how about fire?" Natsu stopped and turned on one foot and slid to a stop.

Erza joined him by changing her armor again and drawing a sword, "what are you idiots doing!?"

Gray flashed a cocky smile, "oh come on, are you that forgetful? We were a team. Just because you cant do anything against it doesn't mean we can!"

"I'm all fired u..."

"NO!" She shook her head, "we don't have to kill everything! If we get out of its territory, it won't pursue us!"

"What are you talking about!? It's a monster isn't it?" Natsu grinned.

She placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder as the shaking of the ground beneath their feet got larger, "it's just part of the natural order here."

Erza and Gray gave each other a look as Happy circled overhead, "it's getting closer!"

Rose tensed up, "run!"

"No! It's too late now!"

"IDIOTS! ALL OF YOU!" Rose shouted as she turned and ran.

Happy followed her as Fairy Tail's strongest team readied to face the giant lizard that was coming towards them.

* * *

Happy floated right next to Rose as the two reunited team mates meandered through the small town, "I can't believe them! Do they not understand they don't have to fight everything they see?"

"To be fair Rosie, you used to be one of them. If there was a reward you probably would take it!" Happy chuckled.

She put her arms behind her head and stretched, "speaking of them, why are you with me and not with them? Aren't you and Natsu still joined at the hip?"

"Someone needs to have your back! You're my friend too!"

The smell of the market wafted through the air, "you know I might have money and you're hungry aren't you?"

The blue exceed's stomach rumbled in response, "I ate my last fish earlier..."

Rose laughed. For once Happy saw the remnants of Lucy underneath, built into who she was now. It was still strange. She had changed so much so quickly. But in some ways, she was still the same old Lucy. She turned a corner and ran into someone and was about to fall down when someone caught her.

He was tall, his dark purple shaggy hair covering one of his eyes, "oh sorry about...Rose?"

"Kazu? Oh my Mavis what are you doing here!?"

Happy blinked, she had made friends? Kazu chuckled, "I'm on a job of course. What about you?"

Rose blushed, "National Security actually. I'm just passing through."

The man's red eyes caught Happy's, "and who might this be?"

"I'm Happy!" he crossed his arms with a smile, "Rosie and I go way back!"

His fist was swung in an instant, "so you're one of those pathetic Fairy Tail Wizards that thinks they can disrespect a woman such as Rose?"

"Why me?"

Rose retaliated by shoving him back, "watch it! Happy is my friend too!" She sighed, "my old team showed up. They refuse to acknowledge my own desires now. Not to mention they want me to go back to the guild. Happy is the only one out of them being supportive."

"They called you weak! They were supposed to be your family! Family doesn't do that to one another!" he exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at Happy, "how could you even entertain the company of one of them?"

"Happy is different though. He actually cares. Not to mention he actually listens. The rest of those idiots are back a few miles fighting a Leatherback. I ran but Happy came here with me instead of staying with them. It's kinda nice to have someone to talk about some of the better memories back then."

He glared at Happy as he got up, "aye..."

"We were actually gonna go get dinner, wanna come?"

"Sure. Someone needs to make sure they don't stab you in the back again."

* * *

 **TEAM NATSU**

The Leatherback's carcass was riddled with scorch marks, cuts and chunks of ice as the trio of Fairy Tail mages celebrated, "oh man, hey Lu...where'd she go?" Gray turned around to see the team's former Celestial wizard.

"Happy is gone as well," Erza added.

Natsu was stunned, "what? I thought that she would come back!"

"She has been on her own for two years. She isn't used to operating with a team anymore. That's something we need to remember. Lucy isn't the same Lucy. Nevertheless, we made a promise to the guild to bring her back," Erza sheathed her sword.

Natsu sniffed the air, "they went that way, we should try and catch up!"

It took fifteen minutes running to reach the small town. Asking around was difficult for Natsu.

"Lucy Heartfelia? No, never heard of her."

"Sorry pal, no Lucy here."

Eventually someone answered, "oh, she's that look a like of Rose Vermillion right? I haven't seen her but Rose herself went to a tavern about two blocks over."

Erza grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him up, "they are the same person you fool!"

"Erza! Put him down!" Gray popped off before Natsu tore off in the direction. He could smell her. Happy too. He barged into the room and rolled to his feet to see Lucy sitting across from some other guy with Happy sitting on the table.

She shot to her feet, "Natsu!?"

"Lucy!"

"What are you doing here!?"

"You and Happy just took off! We didn't know where you two were or if you were okay!" He grunted, "you can't just do that to us!"

Her face dropped, "I don't owe you anything."

Kazu stood up, "so, you're the infamous Salamander?"

"Who the hell are you?"

The red eyed man glared at Natsu, "I'm the guy who's going to beat you to death if you don't leave her alone. Got it?"

Natsu responded quickly, "oh yeah? Well then bring it on!"

Kazu rose to his feet with magic power beginning to crackle off of his body in the form of blue flames with bolts of lightning racing around him, "it will be your funeral."

Rose stepped between them, "that's enough both of you. Get out now."

"What?" Kazu was shocked at her order, "Rose, he was the one that..."

"C'mon Lucy, don't be like that I..."

"BOTH OF YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

The noise in the restaurant stopped. People were beginning to stare at the three mages. Rose put a hand on her face, "you too Happy. Please."

He floated past her, "hey Rosie..."

"Just go."

Her voice quivered slightly as Kazu and Natsu walked out both on the brink of a fight. Happy took one last look at Rose before flying out, the single tear burned into his memory.

* * *

Hours passed since the incident at the restaurant.

Erza however wasn't too pleased with the result, "you let her go off on her own again?"

"Not like I had much of a choice," the pink haired mage replied with his arms crossed, "she was pretty angry. I don't exactly want to get my skin melted off. It's like she is on her own for a few years and goes completely nuts!"

"First she allows us to help her and now she's gone again? What has gotten into her?"

"Because she isn't Lucy! Not anymore!" Happy finally burst.

Erza for once was silenced by the exceed as he continued, "her foundation may be Lucy but that's not who she is now and you can't seem to understand that! You're all to caught up in the past that you can't think of it from her side of it! The people she had been trying to get stronger than and out of her heads show up again without thinking they did any wrong! She is Rose. Not Lucy! Quit talking about her like she's the same wizard from two years ago!"

"Foundation? What do you mean exactly?"

"She cried. As we were leaving. I saw her cry."

Natsu placed a foot on the table in the room, "that bastard! I'm gonna make him pay for what he..."

"Natsu you dummy! You made her cry!"

He stopped, "I did what?"

* * *

 **ROSE VERMILLION**

Rose Vermillion sat in the pond, her blonde hair with the green highlight cascading down her back. The leather armor was in a pile on the shore. She didn't even bother taking the rest of her clothes off. She needed to change them anyway afterwards.

"And what if you see them again? What will you do?"

"I'll show them how strong I truly am! I'll beat them!"

"Is that so? I think you're more at war with yourself than you are with them."

Sulfuricane's words echoed in her head as she looked at the pouch in her hand. Twenty three months since she had summoned a Celestial Spirit. She opened the flap and ran her finger over the keys, debating it before closing it and tossing it back onto the pile of armor.

"I'm a little hurt Lucy."

She screamed and jumped away to see Loki standing at the edge of the pond, "Loki? What are you doing here? I didn't open the gate!"

He leaned up against the tree, "you are that out of touch with us that you forgot that we can open our own gates?"

"I..." she turned her head, "I don't want to be helpless without you all. I have to get stronger."

"Why? Because a bunch of people who were drunk called you weak? You went to go get stronger because of something someone said when they were drunk?" He pushed his glasses up his nose, "that's ridiculous. We're worried about you."

"Loki, I..."

He waded into the water and grabbed his master by the arms, "Lucy! It's okay to have help! It's okay to have friends! You don't have to do everything by yourself! You are hurting yourself by doing so!"

"But I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me!" She cried out, "not anymore."

"We wouldn't have made a contract if we weren't willing to risk our lives. We're there for you."

She rested her head on the Celestial Spirit's chest, "I don't know what to do anymore."

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "well, that depends on who you are? Are you Lucy Heartfelia or Rose Vermillion?"

"I'm not even sure. Them coming back, it's confusing. I don't know what I should do. I like what I've managed to do without them but Fairy Tail was part of the best time of my life. The people need me here, they count on me. But so does the guild."

"I can't tell you the right answer, that's something you'll have to find yourself. Rose Heartfelia."

* * *

 **MAGNOLIA**

Wendy, Carla, Cana and Elfman departed the guild only minutes before Makarov received a call.

"Oh, Erza, how is the search?"

"We found her and then lost her again."

He nodded, "so, Lucy is still alive eh? That's good. What do you mean by lost her again?"

Titania looked away, "Natsu confronted an ally of hers and she took off afterwards. We were going to help her with Minstrel's missing royal family member."

"One of the royals is missing? That isn't good."

"Master?"

"Princess Hisui was recently kidnapped as well. Wendy, Cana, Carla and Elfman are going to investigate," he looked deep in thought, "Lucy was going to try and find the royal from Minstrel may not be a coincidence. Tell me though, how is she?"

Gary's voice chimed in, "she's a Dragon Slayer now. Pretty irritable too. Really pissed at us."

"If our Lucy has become that strong, then it is possible they are trying to turn her against us. It could start a war between Fiore and Minstrel like no one has seen. Find Lucy. We need to make her aware of what is going on!"

"She goes by Rose Vermillion now as well. I would ask Master Mavis about their last encounter if you can."

"Stay safe kids."

"Yes Master Makarov."

The call ended quickly. What malevolent force was trying to challenge the Fairy Tail guild this time?

 **TO BE CONTINUED?**

* * *

 **Author's note (yes, again): I'm not sure exactly how I feel about the last two chapters. To me they seem kinda like let downs on what started out as an interesting story. To be crystal clear, this was never really planned to be more than like an open one shot story to begin with so trying to make something up especially after over a year off from it is incredibly difficult and I need to outline the plot still while dealing with Lucy/Rose's emotional turmoil which I want to go more into but anyways I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the delay! If you want to stay up to date with what I do, I do have a YouTube Channel, Discord and Twitter so you can talk with me there. Until next time! -WildJayAppears**


End file.
